


How I Met Jason Todd

by akikziR



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idk what to tag ok so bare with me, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikziR/pseuds/akikziR
Summary: Just a write up of how Reader meets Jason.





	How I Met Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if I made mistakes here and there in the story. This doesn't really match with any Batman universe and I'm not really a story writer kinda person. Just imagine they're normal people going to school? 
> 
> Enjoy

It was a normal Wednesday school day for me as I passed through my lessons in a breeze. Classes was over for the day at exactly 3pm that day and as per my usual routine, I made way towards the library to start on my homework before heading home to switch shifts with my brother at our family book store at the edge of Gotham, near Bludhaven. 

It's usually quiet in the school library as there are not many students who usually occupy the space other than the usual handful who come to find solace to complete school work or those who just want to read a book in solitary. But sadly, today is not the quiet day I was expecting. Today, the library is filled with a noisy bunch and the centre of it is none other than Jason Todd, adoptive son of billionaire CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne. 

Jason Todd is considered as the person you want to be with in school because not only is he good looking with that dark hair, sharp jawline and blue eyes, but he is also smart and of course rich. Everyone wants to be his friend because of that but he doesn't let just anyone close to him except Roy Harper and Kory Anders. 

Going around the library to spot a seat for myself and actually finding one just off the area where the crowd are I plant myself there and got to work on my Biology homework. Just when I managed to go through Biology and am halfway through Calculus, I heard a shriek and suddenly there was a ruckus amongst the group surrounding Jason and his friends. I looked up and saw that Kory and another girl were quarrelling over something but that something was distracting some of us from studying. 

Trying hard to ignore the scene, I and many others tried to concentrate back on what we were doing but that was a failure as the quarrel only got louder. Seeing that not even Jason nor Roy are stopping the fight between Kory and the girl, I stood up for the rest of us and storm into the group. Obviously pissed at not being able to concentrate on my homework at the place that was supposed to be quiet. 

"HEY! You girls need to shut the hell up! This isn't the cafeteria where we don't care about the noise level at any point of time. Some of us here are trying to study and this is the library for goodness sake. If you want to fight, take it outside."

"She's right! If you want to make noise, get the hell out of the library!" said a student at one of the tables

"What are you bunch of trouble makers even in the library for if you're not studying?! Get out," said another

"Hey what's with the noise!?" finally a librarian appeared from the office and making his way towards the center, "I don't want to have to report this to the principal!" 

At that remark most of the people in the group that were not there to study flew off leaving only Jason's group and the enemy girl group. 

"C'mon Kor, whatever it is isn't probably worth it. Let it go," coaxed Roy, making pleading eye contact with Jason for back up

"Yeah Kory, what'd she say to make you all fired up anyway?" Jason asked

"She said that I was just a dumb bitch sticking by your side looking to steal your money," said Kory, "And I just said that is not true and to take it back. But she also added that without all the money Bruce is giving you every month you would probably just be some good looking prostitute selling his body every night!" 

"Well isn't that just rude?" I said, forgotten from behind them, "No matter the situation, that is no way for you to say something like that about someone you don't even know."

"Wha-? What do you care? You're not even part of this conversation so buzz off!!" shout the mean girl

"Uhm yes I am seeing that you raised your voice in a place where I came to study at saying untruthful and mean things to someone else," I said back, undeterred, "I'm just as involved, as everyone else here. So for the mean things you've said to Kory Anders and Jason Todd, I would like to hear a proper apology to them. If not I would let Mr Denis here, the librarian currently on shift, to take you to the principals office." 

"Mm! As if I would! Let's go girls. We're done with this shit hole," said the mean girl and left with her group

"Well that was a bratty exit," Roy called out, "But we've made quite a scene here so we should skadaddle and let these people continue their studying. Jason? Kory?" 

"All right, Roy," said Kory sadly, "And thank you, uh?" 

"Y/N. My name is F/L/N," I introduced myself shyly after everything I've said and feeling embarrassed, "I'm sorry for being nosy. It's just that I really wanted to finish my homework before heading home and it was too noisy and there's no need to thank me either." 

"No, Y/N, I'm really thankful for you butting in. I'm usually more level headed than that," said Kory reassuringly, chuckling. 

"No worries. Anyway I gotta go finish as much of my homework and head home soon. Bye!" 

I said that and went back to my seat and started back on Calculus. From the corner of my eye I saw that Roy, Jason and Kory made their way out of the library as noiselessly as they could after checking out the books they were reading on. The rest of the afternoon went by without any hassle and I managed to complete most of my homework, leaving the reading for Literature for me to do before I go to bed. 

Quickly, I packed my stuff and head out of the library. At the same time sending a message to my brother about my whereabouts and that I would be on time for my shift. Catching a straight bus directly in front of the school gates and only thirty minutes away, I reached home safely and switched out with my brother who just started to do the inventory at the stores' back room. 

"Finally you're here, little sister. I thought we weren't gonna get by without you," said my brother, a sophomore in college. 

"What are you talking about, B/N, the shop is never pack enough to need the both of us," I said smirking, "Where's mama?" 

"She went out to the market to get ingredients for dinner and dad went to fetch baby sister from daycare," informed my brother, "You could just say I was lonely being here alone."

"Sure, okay," I replied while dropping my bad behind the cashier and prepping myself for my shift. 

At that moment a customer wearing those fancy tuxedo's and a kid 6 years younger than me came into the store. The kid walked as if he owned the place and went straight for the hard looking books while the older one walked towards me. 

"Hi sir welcome to JEWELS' Bookstore, how may I assist you?" I greeted in my most customer friendly voice. 

"Hello, yes, I am indeed in need of assistance in locating a book here on this note," said the older man and passing me a small note, "I've been told that I could find it here." 

"Hmm, 'The Original Tale of Robin Hood'?" I read the note and check the current list of books we carry, "Sorry I'm afraid the last of the book currently in our store have run out but we still have a few copies in our warehouse. If you like, we can have it delivered to you in 2-3 working days if you could just write down your address, name and contact number so we can reach you once we have it?"

"Certainly," said the older man and wrote down the address and contact details on a paper I provided, "I look forward for the arrival of the book. Master Damian, we should be on our way now." 

"Hang on a minute, Alfred," said the kid I had almost forgotten who brought along a thick bookband passed it to the man, "I've found an interesting book and want to purchase it. Make payment for it and I'll wait in the car." 

"Of course, Master Damian," the man received the book and proceeded to pay for it before leaving the store. 

After they left the store, it was quiet again and my brother had me help with the inventory. Before I went to help, I stuck the memo for the order and contact number for the book in the sales book so that one of my parents can get the book delivered to our store. 

The rest of the day went by uneventful and then days passed and it was already Friday. TGIF finally as I was feeling wrung out for the week with all the homework our dear teacher's gave out. I was so ready to lay back and rest on my bed straight after school as I don't have a shift today but for some reason it was hectic for the shop that I had to help out. 

"Y/N! Please help us do deliveries today!" shouted my dad, "Your mother and I will handle the shop but the deliveries need to be done ASAP before the weekend!" 

"Can't B/N do it?! He has a car!" I shout, frustratedly from the back room

"I'm afraid your brother just left to attend his Friday night tutoring session so you'll have to do honey," replied you dad, "Go put on your coat and I'll ready your motorbike with the deliveries." 

"Urgh fineeee" 

"Bring your pepper spray just in case! The road in Gotham and Bludhaven isn't too safe after certain hours!" 

"Got it!" 

Hurriedly I ran to fetch my coat and snag my can of pepper spray and shove it into its pocket before retrieving the bike already stoked with the books and my dad seeing me off after passing a list of addresses to me already with the routes to take for each delivery. 

Five of the six deliveries went by without a hitch and as I read the address for the final stop I realized that it's the address of Wayne Manor. The house of the person who ordered the book 2 days ago with the haughty kid and also Jason Todd's house, who would have thought!

Well I should have realized that the older man had refered to Master Damian being Damian Wayne. The biological son of Bruce Wayne, adoptive brother to Jason Todd! How stupid was I?  

I've never been to Wayne Manor and I heard that it's as big as a castle. I'm not one to throw away the opportunity to see it first hand and I had a last delivery to do before I could head home so Wayne Manor I go. 

As I was nearing the manor, I saw the silhouette of Kory, Roy and Jason, who was probably just coming back from a late afternoon run judging from their sweaty forms. Kory noticed me arriving. 

"Hey it's Y/N! What are you doing here?" she asked, jogging over towards my bike

"Good afternoon, Kory," I greeted her and taking a look at my delivery list from dad, "I'm making delivery rounds and I have a book order for an Alfred Pennyworth?" 

"You work part time, Y/N?" Roy asked, "Is that even allowed?" 

"My family owns a book store and I help from time to time with my brother," I said, "The school knows about this, of course. Can't go around breaking rules."

"Oh! What book store and where is it?" Roy asked, "I'm not much of a reader but maybe I can order books from you if I need a book?" 

"Haha sure! It's a store call JEWELS right at the edge of Gotham, near Bludhaven," I replied, "I'm sure my parents would be happy of I could bring in more customers."

"I'll take Alfred's delivery for him and you should be on your way soon. It isn't safe here for a girl to be out alone," Jason spoke out suddenly, taking the book and signing it out on the list. 

"Wow there's no need to be rude, Jay," said Kory and turn towards me, "But he isnt lying, you should be on your way back if you're done here. We'll see you in school Monday!" 

At that, Kory and Jason walked off towards the manor and Roy too after he apologized for Jason's rudeness to me. Wordlessly, I got on my bike and rode on home without anything dangerous happening. 

Without thinking much about what happened, I spent my weekends with my family and friends, yes I have friends, and also on my homework. When Monday comes rolling in, I've forgotten what had happened and went through it as normal. 

During lunch, as I was passing through the crowd to get to my locker, I bumped into Jason who was surrounded by a group I regarded as his "entourage". He saw me, made a sour face and head straight towards me. When we stood face to face, there was an awkward silence before he spoke. 

"Look, Y/N, Kory wanted me to apologize for the way I spoke to you last Friday," Jason said, "Even I think that was kinda rude but it was getting late and I wasn't lying about the streets being unsafe for a girl riding a bike alone." 

"It's fine, Jason Todd," I replied reassuringly, "I don't really take into account for that day. Really. You don't have to worry about it."

"Really? Coz Kory really liked talking to you and had wanted a girl friend and she said that I might have made you run away," Jason pointed out, "And Roy would really like to visit your store too."

"No," I chuckled, "Tell her that I'd love to be friends with her. You and Roy too. No ill intentions too. You guys can come to the store anytime and buy books. Or you know, say hi." 

"Sweet--Cool--I mean, great!" said Jason, "I'll pass along the message. See you around, L/N" 

"Later" 

After that, you could say that Jason, Roy, Kory and I got close. We hung out often. They'd come around to the store to keep me company or browse, especially Jason. Who knew he was such a bookworm?

I would help them study for semester exams and finals at the Wayne Manor which I've come to visit many times with or without invitations. I got to know that Roy is very good at sports that need hand and eye coordination, Kory likes science-y stuff and Jason reads in his spare times. 

I got to know that Jason gets along well with his adoptive siblings but has a tendency to quarrel with his adoptive father once in a while and that the older man called Alfred is their butler. 

I also got to know that Jason Todd isn't just a rough and tough guy with good looks and money. But that's another story to be told for another time. 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> That's it I guess. Would probably continue? IDK urgh. This is my first work. I'm sorry. TTxTT


End file.
